


I'm falling for you

by hungryforships96



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Fluff, M/M, cas lives in the winchesters basement, fallen angel cas, happy endings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hungryforships96/pseuds/hungryforships96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has had an imaginary friend since he was seven, except, his friends not as imaginary as his parents and brother thinks. Castiel is real. A fallen angel living in the Winchesters basement. He won't tell dean what made him fall, just that to him? It was worth it. And now dean cant help but want to make his friend happy, or fall in love with him as time goes by.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

It was one of the worst recorded storms in Lawrence history, the night Dean met Castiel. And if you asked him, he'd say that he hadn't regretted any of it.  
He was seven, when he heard the crashing and the sound of wood breaking from the basement. His brother Sam asleep in his own bed, jeez the three year old slept like the dead.  
He padded down, little care bears flashlight in hand, peering into the darkened room under the house. He stiffened when he heard shuffling. And flinched hearing the thunder. Shining the light onto the only other entrance, two small bolted wooden doors, he saw a huge hole, like something had crashed into them. "that explains the wood sound.." He crept down the stairs, looking where he shone the light. The floor was littered in feathers, and.. Blood?! Was whatever crashed down here injured?  
"whose there? Are you hurt? I can go get my mom?" Mary wouldn't mind, being a nurse, shed happily help.  
"no.. I need no assistance from your mother.. I... I will heal..." The voice was gravelly, but comforting for some strange reason. The thunder rattled through the house again, while whoever spoke to the young Winchester seemed to hiss in pain.  
Dean dashed over following the sound. Coming across a man huddled under a bunch of feathers, he was wearing a soaked trench coat, his dark hair damp from the rain, and piercing blue eyes that made dean feel like they were looking at his soul.  
"your hurt. I can get the first aid kit.. Mom says not to use it unless its necessary." The man seemed to frown in the beam of deans flashlight. "first aid? I very much doubt you can use such a thing to fix a broken wing child." He had a smile on his stubbled face anyway. Which in turn, had Dean smiling.  
When dean came back with the first aid kit he really had no idea what to expect, he should be waking his parents, should be telling them of the strange winged man in the basement. But he couldn't. The man was injured, and seemed friendly enough. The boy set about trying to treat Castiels wing, it had been broken during his fall, and had bled profusely. But the young boy didn't relent. Determined to get it back to working and flying order. Much to the birdmans amusement. Dean was careful not to cause too much agony for the wing, and enjoyed the feel of the black feathers when they'd been cleaned, he found some honey scented massage oil in the bathroom that belonged to his mother, and settled in grooming the matted wings, it became a routine every day after school. When asked what he was doing, he'd say he was playing with his imaginary friend. Determined to keep cas a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

A few years went by with Dean getting to know more about his friend, Castiel didn't mind indulging the boy either, the Winchester seemed content talking to him, and that in turn the angel was happy talking too.  
Mary and John however, became slightly concerned that their now fourteen year old son still had an imaginary friend, and thought about therapy. Sam thought his big brother was as cool as ever, despite his cas taking over his brothers mind.  
Dean was forever sneaking off to the basement, taking food and drink there. Claiming it as his and Castiels den. The angels wing had healed now, and he was able to move it. But it was stiff. So he had started stretching it now and then, often knocking things over with how large they were.   
He also refused to tell the young boy why he fell in the first place, just that he thought it had been worth his white wings turning black as night, and losing most of his grace. Dean wondered to himself about it at dinner after being forced to eat with his family.   
"your spending too much time down there boy, should be with us. Not this imaginary pal of yours." Dean winced at his fathers tone. But said nothing, Sam looked hurt for his brother. His father seemed to lash out a lot at him lately, and Mary seemed to do nothing when it happened. The older brother just nodded as he ate, wondering about cas again.   
He finally managed to head up to bed, then back downstairs once his parents were asleep, sneaking some leftovers to his friend.   
"are you alright dean? You look upset over something. Does it have anything to do with the stern male I heard?" Dean nodded to the dark haired males question. "my dad.. He and mom think your part of my imagination and that I'm mental or something.." Castiel let out a sigh before pulling the boy close for a comforting hug. Patting his hair awkwardly. "humans do this when someone's upset yes?" Dean snorted quietly before nodding. Somehow feeling better.


	3. Chapter 3

As Dean and Castiel got to know each other through their talks, Castiel finally relented, telling a partial truth about his fall.  
"I was the guardian angel of a young child, not allowed to physically affect his life, just.. If he were not looking when he crossed the road, I was to make it a near miss, small things to keep him from being injured.. Eventually it got too much for me, to stand idle, never speak to the pure soul.. " he sighed. Looking up at dean, who seemed enraptured by the story.  
"you really care about the kid huh? Lucky one then." There was a deep chuckle, and another sigh. "I suppose I'm the lucky one. I fell for the care I felt, and then got tended to." He ruffled the now healed Wing lightheartedly.  
Dean chuckled. Leaning back. He'd have to head up soon. Having told his parents that, cas didn't exist, but that he still wanted the basement as his personal den. His mother allowed it, moving his bed and other things down there with his father, (Castiel hid in an old cupboard while this happened.) and they were now sat on his bed, talking about his day at school, among other things. Dean stood up, stretching. "I'm gonna head up, moms making pie, and I wanna try and convince her to give me two slices, it's apple and damn is it good. " Castiel chuckled, heading over to the small pile of blankets Dean had set aside for him. The young man had been helping him a little with therapy, after asking his mother how to set a birds wing after it was broken, in order for them to fly again. Lying through his teeth and saying he'd found an injured crow. John had laughed at Dean, but offered to help, with Dean saying he didn't need any. An hour later and Dean came down again, a plate with two large Alice's of pie, and a bit of lemon whipped cream. He'd taken two forks too, not wanting Cas to use his hands. The angel often used the bathroom downstairs for showers, with Dean covering for him. The angel smiled taking a fork, and digging into the smaller slice, with Dean moaning appreciation for his mothers baking. Earning a deep chuckle from his bedroom companion.

**Author's Note:**

> Posting will be irregular since I plan on a friend beta-ing this, until she gives me all clear, chapters wont be posted.


End file.
